Uncontrolled external hemorrhage is the leading cause of death on the battlefield and the second leading cause of death in civilian trauma. At the point of injury, every drop of blood is precious and cannot be replaced until the casualty reaches the next echelon of care. Wounds sustained from IED's, blasts, and small caliber missiles can cause open and penetrating wounds that are difficult to pack with KERLIX™ and hemostatic gauzes. Application of sufficient pressure on bleeding vessels to control hemorrhage is a constant challenge in austere environments. Further, treatment of a large wound can quickly deplete a medic's available supply of dressings.
Postpartum hemorrhage (PPH) is a leading cause of maternal mortality in low-income countries, and responsible for a quarter of all maternal deaths globally. The majority of all deaths related to PPH will occur within 24 hours following delivery and outside of a health care setting, where operative measures are not readily available. Nearly all of these deaths could be prevented by swift intervention with a series of non-operative and operative measures.